DESCRIPTION (adapted from abstract) The primary objective of this application is to develop a comprehensive nutrition education program that can be fully integrated into the curricula of the College of Medicine and the primary care residency programs at the University of Vermont, across all years of training and specialties. The application focuses on activities to enhance the acquisition of appropriate knowledge, skills and attitudes regarding the role of nutrition in both the prevention and management of cardiovascular disease, diabetes and obesity. Secondary objectives are to: 1) promote the acquisition of nutrition knowledge and skills by primary care faculty; 2) promote collaboration between basic scientists and clinicians; 3) promote collaboration between primary care practitioners and subspecialists; 4) promote research activities in nutrition for medical students, residents, and faculty; 5) develop educational materials that insure continuation of nutrition education in the curriculum; 6) develop education and evaluation components that are transferable to other institutions; and 7) collaborate with other Nutrition Academic Awardees to share approaches and enhance the development of learning materials. A multi- disciplinary team of experts in medical education, cardiovascular disease, diabetes and obesity will develop, implement, and evaluate the proposed plan. Methods of student evaluation will include written exam questions, answers on computerized or paper cases and problem based learning exercises, inclusion of nutrition into case write-ups, and Objective Structured Clinical Exams. Assessment of specific learning experiences will be measured throughout the curriculum and final program evaluation will be assessed by performance on a certification exam (clinical performance based) taken at the end of the program.